Harry Potter et le secret des Vampires
by Mephisthor
Summary: Et si en réalité les vampires n'étaient que des sorciers exclus de la société ? Notre Jeune adolescent va passer son 18ème anniversaire dans une école de vampires novices. Beaucoup de sang et de merveilles dans cette Fan Fic, enjoy !


Cette histoire est un substitut au Tome 7 de la saga Harry Potter.  
>Elle vient se coller directement la fin de l'épisode 6, au moment de la mort du professeur Albus Dumbeldore.<br>Severus Rogue vient de le tuer et d'honorer le serment fait avec Bellatrix ; Drago Malfoy s'enfuit avec elle, lorsque d'autres mange-morts les rejoignent. Harry qui avait assisté toute la scène, quitte lui aussi la tour d'observation et poursuit Rogue en courant à toutes jambes... Voici maintenant, l'histoire que j'ai imaginé :

**Chapitre I** : Des retrouvailles inattendues.

Tandis qu'Harry courrait pour rattraper Rogue, lui, s'en allait d'un pas rapide, mais surement pas de fuite. Une fois qu'Harry eu rattrapé Severus, il s'adressa à lui avec toute la haine qu'il avait pu rassembler :

" Vous l'avez tué , il avait confiance en vous ! Et vous l'avez tué ! Je vais vous le faire payer espèce de monstre ! "  
>Harry leva sa baguette.<p>

" _Sanctum Sempra_ ! "

Severus, n'eut qu'à lentement dégainer sa baguette puis dévia le sort puis, pour s'assurer que Potter ne le gênerait plus, lui lança son tour quelques sorts :

" _Expeliamus_ ! Et... _Sanctum_... _Sempra_. "

Harry fut projet en arrière sur plusieurs mètres, son corps avait été mutilé très sévèrement, mais sa vie n'était pas en danger. La douleur par contre tait comparable une agonie telle qu'elle n'est éprouvée que précédant la mort. Puis d'un air surpris, mais toujours aussi confiant il dirigea son regard vers le meurtrier, paralysé, qui lui dit d'un ton ferme et froid :

" Vous utilisez mes propres sorts contre moi maintenant Potter ? "

Harry ne semblait rien y comprendre, il savait juste qu'il avait toujours sous-estimé les pouvoir du seul professeur qu'il n'avait jamais redouté, car dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, Severus, n'a jamais totalement montré l'étendu de son pouvoir réel, et, commençant à se dévoiler très calmement, il reprit :

" Et oui Potter... C'est moi, le Prince de Sang-mêlé ! "

Sur ces paroles, le sorcier à la cape noire s'en alla, et se dirigea vers la sortie de Poudlard. Et tandis qu'Harry  
>s'effondrait, il eu la vague impression d'être protégé, d'être sous le regard attentionné d'une entité bienveillante. Ainsi, il s'évanouit d'épuisement, éprouvé par tous ces évènements bien trop durs à supporter pour un seul semblait devenir ténèbres autour de lui, il vît les mange-morts arriver par dizaines sur les lieux, rendant la brillante Poudlard en manoir hanté, Harry savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon, mais il voulait renoncer, il n'avait pas pu sauver son ami Dumbeldore, l'idée même d'avoir été impuissant lui était une torture atroce, lorsqu'il avait vu le professeur Rogue venir à la tour d'observation, il croyait qu'il voyait alors celui qui sauverait son mentor de la folie de Bellatrix, et de la baguette de Drago, mais surtout, des ordres de Voldemort ! Il s'était trompé, et cela avait couté la vie du plus grand sorcier de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, celui que Voldemort avait toujours craint, plus encore qu'Harry. Et aujourd'hui, Harry était seul, seul avec sa faiblesse, seul avec ses douleurs, seul avec... Et puis Harry eut, avant de tourner de l'oeil, une pensée pour tout ceux qui s'étaient battu à ses côtés et qu'il abandonnait en baissant les bras, à ceux qui étaient morts pour sa cause... :<p>

" "Seul" ... "Avec" ... Où êtes-vous? ... "

Et puis soudain, une voix douce mais au volume certain raisonna dans les oreilles de Harry :

" Harry ! "

Il s'éveilla dans un lit plutôt confortable, bien au chaud sous une tonne de couvertures. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il n'eut d'yeux que pour Hermione affalée sur les draps en train de pleurer, et Ron qui tentait, une fois de plus de la consoler, et une fois de plus... En vain. Harry remit ses lunettes, et tenta quelques mots :

" Hermione ? Ron ? Vous êtes là ? "

- Harry ? C'est vraiment toi ? "

- Hé... On ne se débarrasse pas si facilement de moi tu sais... "

- Je suis si heureuse ! Tu avais promis de ne plus jamais me faire une peur pareille ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de mettre ta vie en danger comme ça ! A quoi pensais-tu ? Et nous ? Tu nous avais oublié ? "

- Sur ce coup là, j'dois bien avouer qu'elle a raison, tu nous as fait une sacré frayeur mon vieux, et si ils t'avaient retrouvé avant nous ? T'aurais fait quoi ? " S'exclama Ron.

- Ils ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas si j'ai toujours la force de me battre... " Soupira Harry.

- Bon écoute, on t'a fait un truc à manger y a deux trois jours, mais ça doit plus être bon, donc je descends et je te prépares quelque chose qui va te remettre d'aplomb ! " S'enchanta Hermione.

- Et moi j'vais la surveiller histoire qu'elle fasse pas flamber ta cuisine mon pote. Ha ha ha ! Allez, prends ton temps pour te lever, c'étaient de vilaines blessures que t'avais, ça aura pas cicatrisé en une semaine ! A de suite ! "

Sans le savoir, Ronald Weasley venait tout juste de lui donner plusieurs information capitales, ou même justes suspectes. Premièrement, cela faisait une semaine qu'il était inconscient, mais avec Hermione près de lui, il aurait du s'éveiller en quelques jours, les connaissances de la miss Granger sur la médecine magique sont très impressionnantes, et pourtant, rien n'a semblé y faire, ensuite, lorsqu'il y réfléchit, il ne remarqua pas de douleurs musculaires ou osseuses, alors que le sort de Rogue lui avait critiquement touché les côtes et le bras droit. Mais rien, pas un muscle froissé, pas un signe d'égratignure, soit Hermione avait efficacement mis en pratique son savoir, soit il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas normal. Cherchant un "hic" dans cette histoire de fou, Harry  
>se concentra sur les failles de comportement de Ron et Hermione, ils étaient fidèles à eux-mêmes c'était certain, mais Hermione savait très bien faire la cuisine, et donc, Ron n'avait pas besoin de la surveiller, pourquoi alors ? Et puis Ron avait parler de la cuisine de Harry, or, Harry n'avait pas de cuisine, puisqu'il n'avait pas de maison, d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, la maison non plus il ne la reconnaissait pas. Les soupçons commencèrent à se faire nombreux dans l'esprit du jeune Potter, qui cherchant sa baguette, continua de se poser des questions :<p>

" Rogue est un mange-mort, pourquoi il m'a laissé la vie sauve ? Peut-être qu'en fait, il m'ont trituré l'esprit, et que c'est un piège pour en apprendre plus sur moi et sur ceux qui se battront contre Voldemort ! C'est ça, je ne peux pas leur faire confiance !  
>Mais comment sortir d'ici ?... "<p>

Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers se rapprochaient vivement. Harry semblait entendre une voix familière...

" C'est vrai ? Il est enfin réveillé ? " (Cette voix...) Harry l'a reconnaissait.

- Oui, ça date d'il y a 20 minutes environ ! " Répondit Hermione.

- Vas-y doucement avec lui, il est encore un peu sonné. " Ajouta Ron.

- Sonné ? Mais ça fait huit jours qu'il est dans le coma ! " (Mais d'où venait cette voix ?)

- Exact frangine, mais le coma n'est pas semblable au sommeil ! "

- Exact frangine, mais le coma n'est pas semblable au sommeil ! " (Impossible ! Mais si eux aussi étaient là...)

- C'est un processus différent ! " (Et qu'ils l'appelaient "frangine"...)

- Et donc il s'est pas du tout reposé, faut qu'tu lui laisse un peu d'air ! "

- Tu vas l'étouffer à force de l'calîner ton Harry hein ! "

- Bon les miroirs, vous permettez qu'on monte le voir ? "

Ca ne pouvait être que Ginny, Fred et Georges pensait-il, mais dés qu'il se réjouissait de la revoir, il se rappelait de ses doutes les concernant, et donc il ne pouvait se dire que ce n'était qu'une ruse supplémentaire de Voldemort pour le forcer à jouer le jeu. Qu'est-ce qui était réel ? Et qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas ? Il ne pouvait pas attendre, ces inconnus lui avait entièrement guérit ses blessures, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver sa baguette et...

" Ah mais tu es levé mon Harry ! " S'exclama Ginny folle de joie, son sourire lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête, et pourtant elle versa une larme, elle se jeta enfin dans les bras de l'amour de sa vie, puis l'embrassa de tout son être.

- M'enfin Ginny reprends-toi ! Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, mais un peu de retenue tout de même Ha ha ha ! " Harry riait faux, ça se voyait, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était encore un stratagème, ou s'il délirait totalement, l'idée de la parano ne lui était pas exclue, mais celle du simple rêve non plus, il lui fallait plus d'informations, et se contenta donc d'observer et d'attendre.

Et alors que les retrouvailles se faisaient brèves, tout le monde descendit dans la salle à manger, Harry regardait Ron et Hermione en train de faire la cuisine pour tout le monde, Fred et Georges se battaient pour savoir qui serrerait la main à Harry en premier, et Neville qui était là aussi attendait patiemment dans le canapé :

" Neville ! Toi aussi tu es là ! "

- Ouais, on t'attendait tous depuis quelques temps maintenant, c'est bon de te voir avec une si bonne mine ! "

Tout le monde avait l'air si vrai, ce ne pouvait être un rêve ; une hallucination peut-être ? Non il y aurait eu des erreurs aussi, comme pour le rêve ; le piège de Voldemort ? Peu probable, il n'en connait pas assez sur les amis de Harry, même en se servant de sa mémoire, Neville n'avait rien à faire là ; il ne voyait plus qu'une solution, c'était bien le monde réel, et la maison demeurait un mystère :

" Cette maison, elle m'a l'air familière et pourtant je ne la reconnais pas du tout, où sommes-nous ? " Demanda Harry, perplexe.

- On est chez toi Harry. " Répondit Hermione.

- D'ailleurs faut bien avouer que c'est sympa ici. " Surenchérit Ron.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de poser la moindre question que les jumeaux Weasley y répondirent :

" Mais... " S'interrogeait Harry.

- Hermione a lancé un... " Lanca l'un des frères.

- Reparo ! " Lanca l'autre.

- Sur ta maison, et voila le résultat..." Rétorqua l'un.

- Comme neuf ! " Puis l'autre.

- Ou plutôt... " Puis l'un.

- Comme c'était avant... " Puis l'autre.

- "Tu sais quoi". "

- "Tu sais quoi". "

- Je vois, alors vous avez fait de mon héritage, le Quartier Général ? " Demanda Harry.

- Pas vraiment, si tu préfères, on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux trouver un endroit où on serait tous en sécurité quand on a vu ce qu'il s'est passé à l'école... " Répondit Hermione.

- Vous savez ? " S'etonna Harry.

- Quoi ? Que ces saloperies de mange-mort on élu domicile là-bas ? Ah un peu qu'on est au courant, Voldemort à mit son laboratoire exactement dans le bureau de Dumbeldore, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi le vieux ne fait rien ! " Dit Ron.

- Parce que Dumbeldore n'est plus... " Soupira Harry.

Ces mots avaient traversé la maison de long en large, personne ne réalisait ce qu'Harry venait de révéler. Personne ne souhaitait y croire. Un long moment de silence se fit entendre dans la maison, tout le monde avait les yeux baissés, et commençait à faire sentir comme une sorte d'appel à l'aide pour sortir de ce cauchemar. Hermione pleurait, Ron la consolait, les deux frères avaient perdu leur sourires, Ginny se blottit contre Harry, et Neville serra les poings :

" Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Harry ? Interrogea Neville.

- C'est Rogue qui l'a tué, y avait Bellatrix et Drago Malfoy là-bas, et quand Bellatrix a ordonné à Drago de tuer Dumbeldore, il en a été incapable, et c'est là que Rogue est arrivé, et qu'il a... " Harry se mit à pleurer.

- C'est impossible, Rogue n'a pas pu tuer Dumbeldore, c'est... " Affirma Hermione, sans même croire à ce qu'elle disait.

Harry joua le tout pour le tout et révéla les soupçons qu'il nourrissait :

" C'est drôle que vous ayez tous l'air sincèrement surpris parce que j'étais persuadé que vous étiez tous des change-formes au service de Voldemort pour que je vous dise où sont tous les autres élèves ! "

- Mais enfin Harry qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? De toute façon tu n'en sais rien... " Répondit Ginny.

- Heu, c'est vrai. " Constata Harry.

- Sans déc' t'as vraiment prit un mauvais coup sur la tête mon vieux. " Pouffa Ron.

- Excusez moi, je voulais vous tester, depuis que Rogue nous a trahit, je ne sais même plus si je suis capable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit. " Dit Harry.

- Compréhensible, mais si tout ce que tu nous a dit est vrai, il faut absolument qu'on aille voir Mc Gonagall et les autres pour réunir nos forces et marcher contre Rogue... et Voldemort ! " Pensa Neville.

- Tu n'en as plus peur du méchant Severus Neville ? Et on fait comment pour y aller ? Vu que personne ne sait où sont les autres ? " Demanda Ron.

- Une Lettransplane est arrivée ce matin à travers le bouclier d'anti-magie. " Annonca Hermione.

- Un bouclier d'anti-magie ? " Harry était surpris.

- Les boucliers d'anti-magie sont destinés à cacher n'importe quel objet aux yeux des sorciers, seuls les moldus sont capables de nous voir, et pour être honnête, même les moldus possèdent en eux de la magie, donc personne ne voit la maison reconstruite, tout le monde ne voit qu'un tas de débris. " Expliqua Hermione.

- Ca au moins c'est pratique, mais comment une lettransplane a-t-elle pu arriver ici alors ? " Demanda Ginny.

- La vieille Mc Gonagall nous connait surement pas trop mal. " S'enthousiasma Ron.

- Et comment ça marche ? " La curiosité de Neville était toujours aussi vive.

- Y a une incantation en bas de la lettre, il suffit de la lire et ça nous emmène sur place " Expliqua Hermione.

- Et que dit la lettre ? " Demanda Harry s'en saisissant des mains d'Hermione. " A la vue des récents évènements concernant Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie; tous les élèves ayant reçu cette notice doivent impérativement se rendre au lieu prévu, s'ils sont dans l'incapacité de s'y rendre, qu'ils soient priés d'envoyer leur animal messager. Une mission sera assignée à chaque élève pendant les futurs mois à venir, un tirage au sort sera effectué selon les classes et les maisons en catégorie des missions et en respectant le niveau de maitrise magique de chacun. Merci. Pr. Gonagall. "

- On y va ? " Se dépêcha Neville.

- Allons-y ! "

- Allons-y ! "

Tout le monde se hâta de manger, de se préparer et de reprendre ses forces. Tous savaient que le destin prévu pour Harry était en marche, et que des dangers plus grands les attendaient encore. Et lorsqu'ils furent enfin tous prêts à partir, les armes aux fourreaux et les baguettes à la main, en forme de cercle pour éviter les attaques surprises, des anneaux d'absorption de la magie en guise de bouclier contre d'éventuels sortilèges de mort, ils étaient impatients d'avancer, avec comme éternel refuge à présent, l'héritage du célèbre Harry Potter. Ils lisèrent la lettre, et chacun leur tour se mirent à transplaner vers un lieu qui leur était inconnu, montant toujours plus haut vers le ciel.


End file.
